This invention relates generally to the generation of electrical power through the utilization of natural resources and more particularly to power generation from the flow of large underwater current streams such as the Gulf Stream along the Atlantic seaboard coast of the United States.
The employment of so-called stream turbines capable of generating electrical power from the flowing movement of a stream or river is well known in the art. The most popular type of stream turbines are the type that are anchored to the shores or the bed of the stream to hold fast the generating turbine plant. The turbine plant is suspended in the stream flow. The flow moves through the water wheel or turbine causing rotation of the turbine. The turbine is connected to a coaxial shaft common with an electrical generator. In some cases, a transmission gear is provided between the turbine and the generator. Rotation of the turbine by the water flow causes rotation of the generator producing electrical power. Examples of such turbine plants are U.S. Pat. Nos. 868,798; 1,123,491; and 2,501,696. The turbine plants disclosed in these Patents are designed to be positioned below the surface of the water in the main flow route of the stream or river. Other types are designed to be operative from the surface flow of the stream. In either case, such turbine plants can at best, be employed only in small channels of water, because they are anchored either to the shore or the bed of the water channel. Their use becomes impractical if the means of fastening necessitates long support structures such as cables or rods. Furthermore, such turbine plants become quite impractical when the flow channel becomes quite deep or several miles wide, making it burdensome and costly to provide means by which to anchor the turbine plant.
Thus, these plants have limited utility, as they are confined to natural water courses where simple and inexpensive anchoring of the plant can be achieved.
However, in many cases today, this type of turbine plant with anchoring on the shore or bed is impractical because the plant's being close to the surface of the water channel inhibits navigation by boats.
Another drawback is that in many situations, the flow of such stream or river currents is not of a steady state nature. The flow varies with the amount of water received into the stream from tributaries and from other bodies of water. In dry weather where little rain has occurred, the flow will be reduced, while in heavy rain periods, the flow will increase greatly. In such cases, the generation of useful electric power at useful voltage levels is not practical.
It is the principal object of this invention to provide an understream turbine plant capable of generating power.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a turbine plant adapted for use in deep ocean streams, such as the Gulf Stream, to provide continuous electrical power over long periods of time.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a plurality of understream turbine plants placed in a stacked arrangement to take advantage of the width and height of an underwater stream to provide efficient electrical power generation.